1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical outlet and more specifically it relates to an outlet attachment system for efficiently securing an electrical plug to an outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Electrical outlets have been in use for years. The hole arrangement of the outlet may be comprised of various configurations according to a specific country's electrical requirements or the type of plug that is required for a particular electrical connection. When a respective plug of an electrical cord is inserted within the holes of the outlet an electrical connection is made between the power supply connected to the outlet and the electrical cord.
The mechanical connection made between the plug and the outlet is generally not substantially strong, wherein if an outward force is applied to the cord (e.g. person pulling on it, person tripping over it, etc.) the plug will generally become disconnected from the outlet. This can be a nuisance in that the person must generally reinsert the plug within the outlet which may take up valuable time and cause the person to interrupt what they are currently doing.
The plug may also become partially disconnected from the outlet at times, which exposes a portion of the plug (i.e. metal portion) thus allowing the possibility that a person will touch the exposed portion and receive a shock. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved outlet attachment system for efficiently securing an electrical plug to an outlet.